


Distracting Michele

by SqueezeBabe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: FUMES, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, anthro-modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezeBabe/pseuds/SqueezeBabe
Summary: Michele is upset that his twin is going on a date with a twist.Best friends to the rescue!





	Distracting Michele

**Author's Note:**

> This is my bing fic - the prompts were "fumes" and "magical realism" - so I came up with the idea of magical smelling salts, much like the Drink/Eat Me" from Alice and Wonderland. 
> 
> This is the art by the amazing Circlewalker [here](https://twitter.com/CircleWalkerHK/status/985764422739050496?s=19)
> 
> and another fic coming - of Sara's cloud date.
> 
> I was also lucky enough to get some help from Shadhahvar and Nothing Tea who also drew a really cute  
> [Bat-eared Phichit](http://nothingtea.tumblr.com/post/172791094083/he-turned-to-look-at-emil-and-phichit-and-clicked)  
>  
> 
> This was hard to write - I've never written anything that had a G-rating, nor so much... fluff involved, but I like to think I did an ok job. If you want to shout at me over on twitter, I'm @SqueezeBabe

“I’m going on a date, and you can’t stop me.” Sara’s dark eyes seemed even darker with anger. “You might be my _older_ brother, but you certainly are not Father. He said I could go as long as I was back by curfew.”

Michele gritted his teeth. “I don’t have a problem with you going on a date, I have a problem with _how_ you’re going! What if the smelling salt wears off and you like, fall out of the sky or something! It’s too dangerous!”

Sara scowled at her twin. “I am not going to be so stupid as to fall out of the sky Micky, i’m twenty-two years old… not twelve.”

Michele could only throw his hands up into the air in defeat as he stormed out of his sister’s room. There was no reasoning with her, not when Mila Babicheva was involved. Sure, taking the smelling salts that gave you wings, and taking off to have a date on a cloud… he had to admit that the idea was a good one. Maybe it would be easier if his sister had a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend; he could at least square up to them, but Mila looked as if she could break him in half.

A tingling sensation up his leg alerted him to his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was a message from Emil.

“Hey, going to go explore the old mine shaft with the help of some Salts. Wanna come?”

Michele bit his lip as he thought of how to answer. He didn’t mind Emil’s company, and it would be good to go on an adventure of sorts to take his mind off the fact that his sister was going to be lovey dovey on some cloud in the sky…

“Sure. Which Salts?”

There would be plenty of options: Infrared or night vision, phosphorescence, anthro-modification…

“Bat Sense - so ears and echolocation. It will be fun! :)”

Anthro-modification it was.

The smelling salts were a lot like the story of Alice in Wonderland. “Eat Me” to shrink, “Drink Me” to grow… except with one sniff you could change nearly anything about yourself for a limited amount of time.

While Sara was obviously getting ready for her date, Michele packed his rucksack with the things that he might need, mainly snacks and a spare jumper. The salts might give him bat powers, but they weren’t going to protect him from the chill of the underground mine shaft.

 

X---X---X---X

 

“Micky! Over here!”

He could see Emil waving him over. Someone else was standing with him, but he was still too far away to make them out properly… dark hair… and… a selfie stick. It had to be Phichit. Not that this was a bad thing of course, Phichit and Emil were sunshine and sparkles; annoying most of the time, but the two of them would help keep him from spiraling into a funk over the nonsense his sister was engaging in.

Emil grabbed him into a bear hug as Phichit patted him on the shoulder; Michele rolling his eyes and the exuberant display. Every since Katsuki did his hug-monster thing, it seemed the Czech man was hooked on skinship. Always finding some sort of excuse to hug him or touch him.

He heard a _whirr_ and a _click._ Phichit had taken a selfie. Or at least he hoped that he had. What he would want with a picture of Emil hugging him, he had no idea. He felt his ears grow slightly warm at the thought.

“That’s enough now. You know the rules, I let you hug me for five seconds, not a second longer than that!”

Emil gave a laugh, patting Michele on the shoulder has he disengaged. “Awww! I was hoping you weren’t counting!”

Michele rolled his eyes. “So, how are we doing this? Are we sniffing before we go in? Or are we going to explore for a bit and then sniff?”

“I brought a flashlight with me, so I figured that we could go into the mine system a little ways down, and then sniff. It will be so much cooler to be able to use the echolocation if we can’t actually see with our eyes… and well… I figured you might be a bit self conscious being seen with big bat ears…” Phichit’s eyes sparkled with amusement.

“Big?” Michele asked. He didn’t know if he should be worried or not. At least the effects were temporary and he wouldn’t be stuck with them for his sister to see.

“Ya, we tried the salts out last week; that’s what gave us the idea to do this today.” Emil was shouldering his own backpack and settling it across his shoulders… why did he have to be tall _and_ broad? It made Michele look small in comparison… though to be fair, Emil _did_ do heaps of physical activities. He was always off trekking through some rainforest, or climbing some mountain, usually _without_ the aid of salts; his physique was reflective of that.

A cough from Phichit and a wink from Emil made him realise that he’d been staring.

Michele could feel his face flushing as he made a show of checking his own rucksack. Thankfully the other two weren’t going to make a big deal out of… whatever that was.

Once the trio were satisfied with their gear, they headed into the mine. Phichit leading the way with the torch and Emil bringing up the rear.

It got dark quickly, the light from the entrance behind them fading as they headed deeper in.

“There isn’t anything down here… right? Like, a bear hasn’t made its home in here or something like that?” Michele wasn’t scared, not really… but it was dark, the musty air cool on his slightly sweaty skin.

“There aren’t any bears here. We’re not in Canada.” Emil’s breath was hot against his ear as he whispered.

Michele couldn’t help the shiver; he told himself it was because it was cold.

“I think this is dark enough!” Phichit shrugged his backpack off, unzipping a small pocket on the side of the bag. He handed them each a small vial, the contents shimmering slightly in the torchlight. As soon as the salt made contact with the air, it would vaporise, allowing them to inhale the contents and experience the effects.

Michele snapped the top off and breathed the fumes in. It stung his nose a little, and his eyes watered slightly in response… he could feel his ears twitching… he reached tentatively with a hand, feeling soft velvet skin.

Bat ears.

He clicked his tongue, a _tch_ at the fact that he had grown ears that seemed to pick up faint little sounds in the darkness beyond the torchlight. They twitched again. He could tell the mine shaft extended for another fifty feet before it branched off… He couldn’t keep the look of amazement off his face; his ears had picked up the reflection of sound from his tongue click.

He turned to look at Emil and Phichit and clicked his tongue again. The sound bounced off Phichits face, revealing that he too was sporting some impressive looking ears; they twitched slightly in his direction. He could tell that Phichit was grinning from ear to ear, pleased with his new powers. Emil didn’t seem to have ears though, but he still seemed really pleased with himself. “No ears?” Michele asked him, whispering because it just seemed like the appropriate thing to do.

“Ah, um, it seems that they weren’t all the same… I think i’ve got night vision, I can see you guys pretty clearly, but then, I also see… hotspots I guess, like infrared.” Emil’s voice was low, not quite a whisper, but more intimate; Michele imagined that’s how he’d sound during pillow talk…

Normally he would have been grateful to the darkness for hiding his embarrassment, but now he was sure his face was lighting up like a beacon to Emil’s infrared eyes.

“Well? What are we waiting for? Let's do some exploring!” It was a lame attempt at deflection, Michele knew it, but the others just chuckled and agreed with him, Phichit taking the lead, his ears twitching and swiveling to catch the echoing sound that his clicks were making. Emil brought up the rear, his night vision picking up what the others missed.

It was definitely a new experience for Michele, he could feel the irritation over Sara and her “dangerous" date fading into the low-light gloom of the mine shaft, with Emil and Phichit pointing out things of interest… as interesting as an abandoned mine shaft could be at any rate.

A blast of fresh air hit them, making Michele realise just how musty the underground atmosphere was. He clicked his tongue, the echo reflecting back at him to show the mine shaft was opening up to show a large underground cavern and the sound of water dripping reverberated around them.

An underground cavern, complete with subterranean lake.

The walls glowed softly with sparkly blue light, bathing the surrounding area with pale light, making the scene look something straight out of a fairytale.

“It’s beautiful,” he breathed. “Did you guys already know about this or have we just found something like a secret grotto?” Michele couldn't keep the awe out of his voice, only a little bit suspicious at the fact that they had found the place at all.

“Well, Emil and I found it a few weeks back. Some cool looking places were coming up on my instagram feed, so I asked Emil if he knew of any places that I could show off. He said that he’d suspected that there was always something in the mine shaft, after all, there’s gotta be a reason why they stopped mining right? Turns out it was this cave and subterranean lake; there’s some weird little glow worms that can only be found here. Pretty neat huh?”

It _was_ actually, but that didn’t stop Michele from feeling... jealous? That Phichit and Emil had obviously made plans to come here; what did that make him? What exactly did they do down here, in the darkness, with who-knows-what kind of salts; is that where the idea for the anthro-modification came from?

“You’re thinking too hard about it”

Emil’s voice was soft and low in his ear, the prickly hair from his beard tickling the sensitive skin of his bat ears, creating a completely different, though not quite unfamiliar sensation.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Michele stammered out, stepping away from Emil, only to stumble on the uneven ground. A strong hand around his waist was there to steady him, only adding to his newfound discomfort. Emil was younger than him, it just wasn’t fair that he was taller, _and_ stronger than he was… and happier,  and more adventurous, and brave, and…

And he couldn’t see anymore.

The silence was deafening, the darkness crushing; just how far underground were they, and how much mountain was on top of them?

“Emil?!” Michele’s voice was loud after the comparative silence, his eyes were taking a long time to adjust to near-nonexistent light; the faint blue glow given off by the tiny insects were nothing but pinpricks of light in the darkness. He could feel the panic rising, his breathing rapid and harsh, “EMIL!”

“Shhhh! I got you, it’s okay. Your salts have just worn off a bit sooner. Faster metabolism or something.” Emil’s voice was soothing, taking the edge off his panic.

A warm hand gripped his, “It’s definitely okay, don’t forget, I’m here too.” Phichit’s tone was light, but maybe there was an undercurrent of… hurt? Well… Michele had called for Emil specifically instead of just shouting out a generic ‘guys’... “But it’s ok, I know it’s hard not to have a man-crush on Emil; so big, strong, and brave. Who wouldn’t be swept off their feet?”

“Just relax. Sit down, and enjoy the light show. I promise that when your eyes adjust properly, it will be worth it.” He could hear the smile in Emil’s voice.

And he was right. After sitting down (to avoid falling over more than anything), Michele’s eyes adjusted to the gloom. The pinpricks of light shimmered like stars in the night sky, and for a moment he wondered how is sister was doing, and whether her view was as nice as his.


End file.
